The new me
by Hunting for Jasper
Summary: Three years ago I was bullied. Three years ago I didn't have Vicky, James and Laurent. Now let's just say things are different. Bella's back and she wants revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**This is all human. **

**(Bella POV)**

Forks, Washington.

A place only on this earth to torture me.

You must be wondering who I am.

I am Isabella Swan.

Call me Isabella and I'll fuck you up.

Ask anyone, I will be called, Bella nothing else.

Except my friends who call me Izzy.

I have brown hair six inches past my shoulders and blond highlights.

I have muddy-brown eyes.

With straight white teeth, a small waist, big breasts and an ass to die for.

Thanks to Victoria, James and Laurent and Emmett I was the envy of most girls.

Did I mention I have belly piercing?

I left Forks because I was bullied.

Lauren, Jessica, Mike, Tyler, Rosalie and last of all

Edward Cullen.

The motherfucker never quit.

He was the leader.

Always the first was to mess with me.

It was the final straw when they tied me up

And cut my hip.

They were inexperienced and left a scar.

It was only small. 3 inches at most.

But it was enough for me to break.

Charlie - my dad - never knew I was being bullied.

Only the kids at school did and they never told.

The closest thing I ever had to friends in Forks were Angela, Alice and Jasper

They cleaned me up, though we hardly ever spoke in public.

Anyway enough about me, on with the story.

I parked my black Ferrari - a good luck present from my friends - in the driveway.

I admit I am a little nervous to see my dad again.

Before I looked a lot different.

Buck teeth, obese, frizzy untamable hair, glasses and braces.

I still cringe at the memory of my old self.

A lot had changed.

Thank god for contacts

I took a deep breath and knocked three times on the door.

Twelve seconds later the door opened.

Charlie.

He still looked the same. I smiled

"Are you lost?"

He asked me.

_He didn't recognise me _I thought, mentally laughing

"No, I'm looking for my dad,

He goes by the name of Charles Swan"

I watched as his face went from confusion

To recognition to joy.

"Bells!"

He yelled as he picked my up and hugged me.

Wow, Charlie isn't usually very emotional.

He must have missed me more than I thought.

I laughed and yelled to be let down.

"I missed you"

Charlie mumbled the words into my hair.

I wrapped my arms around him

"I missed you too dad"

I told him truthfully.

He is one of the only reasons

I'm glad to be back.

The other being by friends in La Push.

Jacob, Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, Seth and Leah.

Me and Sam didn't get along very well.

I wonder if they will recognise me.

"I have a surprise for you Bells"

Charlie grinned and I was instantly suspicious.

The last surprise had NOT been good.

Charlie led me into the living room.

In there was 9 guys and one girl.

I recognized them instantly, well 8 of them.

My guys - and Leah.

They all stared at me with puzzled gazes.

All but one.

Embry.

He jumped up and charged for me.

Swinging me around he yelled in excitement.

"Embry!"

Sam snapped at him.

Embry nearly dropped me and my eyes narrowed.

"Who's this Embry,

And why have me never met her before?"

Paul sent me a flirty grin

And I winked in return.

Embry picked me up and apologized for dropping me

"It's okay you didn't mean to"

Always the sweet one Embry.

I turned to the guys - and Leah.

"Well it's nice that everyone remembered me"

I fake-sobbed into Embry's chest.

None of the boys wore a shirt.

My old-self was always acting.

I could turn the water works on and off like a switch.

I could almost hear light bulbs go off in everyone's heads.

I forced my grin away.

Suddenly I was ripped away from Embry and in a very tight hug.

My head was pressed against someone's boobs.

Obviously this was Leah.

"Um… Leah. I'm not really into girls"

I mumbled, trying to get my head away.

Everyone laughed and I was in another pair of arms.

I sighed.

Apparently this is how it's going down.

I was passed from person to person until I was face to face with Sam.

"So…"

I started.

Sam was just staring at me, not speaking.

"So…"

He replied.

I shrugged and walked to the two faces I didn't know.

I stuck out my hand

"I'm Bella Swan.

Who the hell are you?"

Sure I was blunt but that's how it is.

The taller one grinned a wolfish grin

"I'm Colin. This is Brady"

He nudged the boy next to him

Who's eyes were glued to my chest.

Colin smacked the back of head.

Brady shook his head

"Hey babe"

He winked at me, trying to look sexy.

"Down big boy. Too young

You can't handle all this"

Laughing with everyone else,

I went and sat on Paul's lap.

Me and him had always got along the best for some reason.

Paul snaked his hand around me waist automatically.

"I could handle you"

His breath was hot against my neck.

"Maybe"

I agreed

"Just not in this lifetime"

I added.

Paul laughed good-hearted and leaned back putting his arms behind his head.

"You know what. I liked this position"

Paul said smirking.

He probably expected me to move or blush.

I did neither.

A splutter from the other side of the room had me turning.

Shit; I forgot my father was in the room.

Widening my eyes innocently I smacked Paul's chest.

Climbing off I walked to my father

"Daddy, he was rude to me"

I had him fooled.

Paul had lost his smirk, I was fighting my own.

When my father wasn't looking I stuck my tongue out and smirked.

Paul narrowed his eyes and mouthed

'_I'll get you later' _Witnesses sniggered.

I let out a yawn. I was exhausted from the plane and the drive here.

"Daddy I'm going to bed" I told him.

I let myself be hugged by everyone again.

I didn't have the energy to smack Brady when he groped my ass.

After doing my nightly routine I was in bed asleep.

My last thought was

'_I start school tomorrow. They best be prepared because this time… I'm not backing down' _

**Like it? Hate it?**

**Is it worth continuing or should I give up? **

**Review please**

**Xx**

**Kathryn**


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously: 'I start school tomorrow. They best be prepared because this time… I'm not backing down' _

**(Bella POV)**

My alarm clock beeped at 6.30.

I jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

I brushed my teeth and washed my face.

I dug through my suitcase ( I hadn't unpacked yet)

"Aha"

I held out my outfit.

A red and black mini skirt with a little chain,

A tight black tank top

And black heels.

I cackled to myself as I did my hair.

Forks is in for a surprise.

It was 8:00 am when I was ready.

I had flat ironed my hair and put it up into a high, sleek ponytail.

I kept my make-up light, mascara, lip gloss and minimum eyeliner.

I was ready to go.

"Hey dad"

I called out walking down the stairs,

Thank God my balance had improved.

Charlie's eyes widened as he saw me but he didn't comment.

He had already made himself some toast so I grabbed an apple and kissed his cheek

"Bye dad"

Then I was gone and into my Ferrari.

I ate as I drove and soon I was at the entrance of Forks High School.

Cobra Starship 'Girl all the bad guys want' played and I cranked up the stereo.

I could feel the eyes of the student body on me as I slid into a parking spot.

The driver of a silver Volvo honked on his horn as I took the place he was about to drive into.

I stuck my hand out the window and flipped him off.

Opening my car door I lifted a leg out…

**(Edward POV)**

Fuck me, this chick was annoying me.

I didn't recognise the car, as beautiful as it was,

So it must be a new girl.

The hand that flipped me off was small and delicate looking,

That's what lead me to believe it was a girl.

I was about to drive again when the door opened.

A tanned leg popped out.

The skin looked smooth and I wanted to run my hand up and down the skin.

Another was out,

Her legs were long and I pictured them wrapped around my waist as I fucked her against the wall.

Shit now I was hard.

The rest of the body was now out the car.

If I thought I was hard before…

She had long, silky brown hair pulled into a high ponytail,

I skipped her face and my gaze dropped to her body.

Her top clung to her body and emphasized her chest.

I could see her stomach was flat,

Squinting, I could see a outline around her navel.

She had a belly-ring. Fuck me.

She spun around, which caused her skirt to sway slightly.

I got a glimpse of black lace before it was gone.

She looked slightly familiar.

"For Christ's sake Edward drive"

My step-sister, Rosalie Cullen, whined.

I shook my head and scanned the parking lot.

Aha! A spot.

I just beat Tyler.

I was out the car as soon as the engine stopped.

I had to find the new girl.

I decided it would take 4 days at most to get into her pants.

Sadly, I didn't see her until lunch.

**(Bella POV)**

I walked with my head held high and my shoulders back.

I walked with confidence and no one dared speak to me as I walked into the office.

Ms. Cope was still here. I smiled.

"Hi Sam"

She jumped and spun around in her chair. She stared for a few seconds before looking into my eyes

"Isabella Swan?"

Her tone told me she didn't quite believe it was me so I nodded.

Out of her chair she hugged me.

Sam was also the school nurse so we used to spend a lot of time together.

"What are you doing back here?" she asked

"I missed my dad and I wanted to finish my senior year here"

I did miss my dad, but I couldn't really tell her I came here to make students life miserable now could I?

Ms. Cope nodded and handed me all the necessary things.

Looking at my schedule I saw I had Spanish first.

I already knew Spanish, along with Italian and a little French.

Once seated I took out my notebook and doodled.

I jumped when I heard my name being called.

The teacher - Mr. Morris had asked me a question.

"Now if you are done would you like to tell me your hobby. In Spanish"

Smiling I answered him, using perfect Spanish.

His eyes widened and he spoke again asking me how much Spanish I knew.

I told him I was fluent, I could write it, speak it and understand it.

Just for fun I added I knew Italian.

All of this was spoke in Spanish of course, I doubted anyone could understand us.

Class dragged after that, Mr. Morris didn't call on me again.

I grabbed my black messenger bag and swung it over my shoulder so it rested on my hip.

The bell rang 3 seconds later.

Second period was _fun. _

The teacher decided it was fun to sit us in a circle and introduce ourselves **(childish I know but when I transferred this is what they did. I was fifteen then)**

I found out I had that class with Rosalie Cullen, Eric Yorkie, Angela Webber and Mike Newton. It came to me and I carefully avoided the question

"I like to be called Bella" was my answer instead of saying Isabella Swan.

I wanted to see who figured it out first.

Angela was always perspective so I kept my eyes on her.

When lunch came around I was relieved.

Angela had asked me to join her for lunch and I accepted.

Her boyfriend Ben, sat with us. I was glad they are still together.

I asked her to name everyone so I wasn't surprised.

Everyone - well almost everyone had changed.

Lauren Mallory was easy enough to find.

Same fake blond hair, same shrill voice, same clothes.

Then she pointed out Edward.

He was the silver Volvo owner.

I snorted a little.

Only he would drive such a girl car **(no offence)**

His eyes locked with mine and I caught the recognition and shock in his eyes.

"Why is Edward Cullen looking at you like at?"

Angela had asked me.

Should I tell her? She can keep a secret

"Because I'm Isabella Swan"

I heard a gasp behind me.

Alice Cullen and Jasper Whitlock .

I recognized them but damn have they changed.

Instead of the long brown hair she had before Alice now had short black spikes.

She sort of resembled a pixie.

Jasper, had grew his hair out a little and his normally pale skin now was tanned slightly.

With a jolt I remembered he was from Texas, he must have gone back there or something.

Alice squealed and vibrated slightly.

Knowing she wanted a hug, and probably to see all of my outfit I stood up.

Arms open, she practically jumped into them.

She swayed us side to side, her eyes closed, head resting on my chest.

"Um… Alice. You can let go now"

Everyone was looking at us

Realizing this, Alice backed off.

The second I was out of her arms I was in Jaspers.

"Hello to you to"

I murmured, amused.

He whispered something inaudible in my hair and tightened his arms.

"Jazzy I want to see her outfit"

Ali whined.

Grinning Jasper pulled back.

Taking my hand he made me twirl.

Once again, Ali squealed and clapped.

"Oh my god. I love your clothes. We sooo have to go shopping"

A boy clamped a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down pixie. You are scaring the new girl"

Who is this guy?

He was big. He had a lot of muscle

Though the best part was his face,

Think curly black hair and hazel eyes that sparkled with mischief .

Ali shrugged his hand off

"I'm not scaring her Emmett"

So Emmett is his name?

What an unusual name.

He stuck his hand out and smiled, showing his dimples.

"I'm Emmett"

"Bella"

I shook his hand, snorting as he placed it to his mouth and kissed it.

"Smooth"

I told him, sitting down.

The grin fell from his face and Alice cackled.

Yes cackled. Like a witch.

I moved away slightly.

It took him two minutes before he moved,

He sat in the chair next to mine.

"So you're new here then?" he asked

"Obviously" Emmett narrowed his eyes.

"Feisty"

From the corner of my eye I saw Rosalie coming our way. What was she doing?

"Hey Rose" Alice said as she took a seat next to Emmett.

I could feel my face fall. how could Alice be her friend after all she did to me? I picked up my tray

"Excuse me. I have to go" I walked away. I heard Rosalie say 'What's her problem'. without looking back I knew she flipped her hair with a sneer on her face.

I walked the back of the school, no one ever goes there.

I slid down the wall until my butt hit the floor. Putting my head in my hands I thought of why I left.

_*flashback*_

"_Hey Swan" Edward Cullen called. _

_I walked more quickly. I didn't want to do this today. _

"_Swan! Wait up!" I sighed and stopped. _

"_What?" I snapped as he skidded to a stop in front of me. _

"_I wanted to apologize" he looked down, sheepish. _

"_What?" I may have gone into shock. I caught a flash of annoyance in his eyes_

"_I wanted to apologize" he repeated. _

"_Why?" his bullied me all my life. Why apologize now? _

"_I realized it wasn't fair how we treated you. No one deserves that" he's got to be kidding, one side of my brain thought. The other thought he looked sorry and his words sounded sincere. _

"_You're forgiven" the words were barely out my mouth when I was grabbed from behind. My arms were pulled my behind me, twisted into a painful position. _

_I cringed. My attacker pulled my hair, forcing my head back. _

"_Swan" It was Michael Newton. He licked my neck and I felt something sharp against my back. _

_My muscles tensed as Mike pulled the blade upwards, cutting my shirt. He was careful not to get my hands. _

_When my shirt was completely torn he ripped it off. I now stood in jeans and a bra. _

_I twisted myself in Mike's grip and I saw Rosalie Cullen, Tyler Crowley and Lauren Mallory. Tears sprung to my eyes but I pushed them back. _

_I wouldn't let them see me cry. Not if I could help it. _

_Edward walked forward and stroked my face _

"_Isabella. So trusting. So naïve. So stupid" he spoke softly but hissed the last word with a smirk on his face. I could hear his friends laughing the background. _

_Edward slapped my face. Hard. Mike then brought a knee up to my back, I crumpled to the ground. The first tear ran down my face and I hoped they didn't notice. _

_Of course they did. _

"_Aw is the baby crying?" Lauren taunted._

"_Yeah why don't you go home and cry to you're daddy?" Tyler added_

"_Oh right you can't" Laughing nastily Mike brought his lips to my ear_

"_I'm going to enjoy this" he bit my earlobe, not gently. I cringed and tried to get away from him. I was truly panicked. What was he going to do to me? He tugged my jeans down to my pelvic bone. _

_Mike drew patterns on my back with the knife, not letting it break the skin. When he got to my hip he pushed down. I bit down on my lip so I wouldn't cry out. _

"_I wanna hear you scream" Mike moved the knife. I tried very hard not to make a sound but when Tanya dug her heel into the cut I screamed out loud. Mike grunted in satisfaction. Sick bastard. _

_Tears ran down my face as they all kicked me repeatedly in the stomach, my legs anywhere they could reach. I noticed that all Edward did was slap me from there he just watched. _

_To me, that hurt more than the torture they were putting me through. I looked Edward in the eyes, hatred clear in my eyes mixed with the pain. Not once did my eyes leave his face which was set into a blank stare. _

_Moments after they left Alice and Angela appeared. It never occurred to me that they were watching. I ended up walking home, instead of the usual 10 minutes it took almost an hour. It hurt to walk. _

_No one stopped to ask me what was wrong, why bruises covered my face. Thankfully I had a hoodie in my bag so I didn't embarrass myself. I just had enough time to clean myself up before Charlie got home. It was there I told him I wanted to live with mom. He didn't know I was being bullied so I made up a lie, saying I missed mom and wanted to spend some time with her. _

_After saying goodbye to my friends in La Push I left. _

_*flashback*_

I didn't realize I was crying until a tissue was thrust under my nose. Looking up I saw Jasper.

"Why are you crying Bells?" I smiled through my tears. Only Jasper and Jake are allowed to call me Bells.

"Thinking of why I left" this brought a new wave of tears. Jasper sat next to me and pulled me into his lap.

"Why did you leave? I never found out" in my vulnerable state I told him everything. Describing every detail.

I risked looking at his face and was surprised by the fury there.

"Hey Jazz it's okay" I tried to calm him down.

"Show me the scar Bella" he demanded softly. I pulled my top up, turning slightly so he could see better.

Jasper traced the outline, never touching the scar.

"This has been re-opened" he noted. How did he?- he must of caught the look on my face. Jazz pulled up his sleeves to reveal at least half a dozen scars. All self-inflicted.

"Oh Jazz!" I put my arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. I cried for me but I mostly cried for Jasper.

"It's all right Bells" he rubbed my back soothingly.

Then the bell went.

I stood up and wiped away my tears, thankful I put on waterproof make-up.

"You wanna ditch?" I shook my head. Education came before my needs.

I remembered I had biology next.

**Did you like it? **

**Review please**

**Xx**

**Kathryn **


	3. Poll

**Sorry this is not an update, I know I have neglected my stories lately but I have an excuse; my great uncle Bob & step-grandfather have died of cancer, 2 weeks apart from each other. **

**I realise I have many stories to finish so I'm going to concentrate on 2 at a time, hoping that they will finish quicker. I have put a poll up on my profile for you to choose what stories I should continue at this present time. **

**Thank you for reading**

**Xx**

**Kathryn**


End file.
